


a solemn oath never to separate

by anna



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Character Death Outside of Kel or Alanna, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:29:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna/pseuds/anna
Summary: Friendships are forever but reigns are not.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisisthemorning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthemorning/gifts).



> Thanks to c. for beta.
> 
> Title from The Oath of the Tennis Court.

Supper was always a long meal when Kel came to visit but supper was also a late meal. Alanna insisted on greeting Kel by dragging her to the practice courts for both sword and naginata practice. By the time they were done and made presentable for supper, it was well past 7 pm.

"What brings the Lady Knight Commander to our fine home?" Alanna asked.

Kel didn't believe in sugarcoating so she said the plain truth, "The King is dying and Prince Roald needs you."

Alanna turned stark white and looked to wear George would be sitting. However, George was out on business and Alanna had had the castle to herself. It was one of the reasons she had been so glad to see Kel.

"We leave at first light," Alanna said and got up from the table.

Kel figured that went better than expected. She sat and finished her food before making her way to the guest room that was hers.

At first light the next day, she and Alanna mounted their horses. 

Several hours into the trip, Alanna spoke up. 

"What do the healers say," she asked.

"There is something wrong with his heart," Kel replied. "The healers have tried everything but nothing has worked."

Alanna nodded and they were silent the rest of the trip.

Alanna and Kel were greeted by a page who rushed them to the King's side.

Roald was in the room along with the new chief healer. Sir Gareth and Raoul were sitting on chairs in the corner. Queen Thayet sat in a chair next to the King Jonathan's bedside.

Alanna approached the King with fire emanating from her fingers.

"No," said King Jonathan. "It would require your life-force to save me now. This is my time."

Alanna, the first female knight in over a century, and The Lioness known for her fierceness and temper, began to cry. 

"If you would excuse us," the King said to the healer, Kel, and Roald, "there are some things I must say."

Alanna, Raoul, and Sir Gareth stayed while the others left the room. Everyone was quiet. An hour later, Alanna, Raoul, Sir Gareth, and Queen Thayet appeared. The Queen called the healer and Roald back into the room.

There was silence from all of them. After about an hour the healer came out. 

"The King is dead. Long live the King," she declared before hurrying down the hall to spread the news.

Alanna, Raoul, and Sir Gareth all headed their own ways back to their palace rooms. Kel followed Alanna.

When Alanna tried to shut the door, Kel stuck her foot in the door. She looked at Alanna. Alanna opened the door and sat in a chair. Kel silently sat with her.

Then Alanna began to cry, great sobs that rattled her chest. Kel went over to her but the chair was too small for both of them. She carried Alanna over to the bed and laid her down. Kel stayed there, her arms around Alanna, while Alanna cried and as she slept.

There was a soft knock on the door and the sound of a key. It was George. He took in the scene before him as Kel got up from the bed.

He hugged Kel tightly, like her mother used to do when Kel had done something especially good. Kel sniffled and then she collected herself.

"How is she," George asked.

"Devastated," Kel said.

George nodded and Kel made her way to the door. As she was closing it softly, she saw Alanna start to wake. George climbed into bed with Alanna and held her as she cried again.


End file.
